


Harder

by BrielleChambers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrielleChambers/pseuds/BrielleChambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to hide the fact that he made her nervous. Tried. But it was getting harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Written following a prompt posted by "imaginerivamika" on Tumblr.
> 
> "imagine Mikasa avoiding Rivaille because she gets really nervous around him and it annoys him, so he seeks her out to demand why she is ignoring him and she confesses and he admits his feelings as well"

It was getting harder.

"Ackerman!" he’d say, his eyes on his empty teacup. She’d suck in a breath hearing her name on his lips and extend a shaking hand to refill the cup, which he’d immediately lift to his mouth. Her eyes would follow the movement, noting the way his thin calloused fingers draped themselves over the vessel, the way his lips would pucker, a dimple forming at the edge of his mouth, the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. She’d nervously flick out her tongue to moisten her lips.

"Ackerman!" he’d say, and her feet would stumble mid-stride. She’d turn around to find him behind her, a smirk on his face as he brushed crumbs from her scarf. "Don’t be such a damn pig!" he’d taunt. She’d spin on her heel and march off, tossing, "I will when you stop being such an ass, Chibi!" over her shoulder, hoping the insult masked the blush of her face, the sparkle of her eyes, the quickness of her heartbeat.

"Ackerman!" he’d say, calling her out to train with the titan mannequins. She’d wipe her sweating palms on her pants, knowing he’d be watching her spin and twist in the air. The thought exhilarated her more than the idea of the mock battle.

"Ackerman!" he’d said, after she’d dropped a bucket seeing him turn a corner of the long corridor she’d been cleaning. After he saw her try to hide from him.

"Ackerman!" he’d said, near her in a flash. "What the hell?"

She didn’t have to ask what he meant, as he pressed closer to her, hands bracing against a wall on either side of her body. She swallowed and met his eyes. The rising blush suffused her face as she bit her lip.

His pupils widened. “Ackerman,” he’d said, almost wonderingly, and moved a hand to trace along her jaw.

Yes, it was getting harder indeed.


End file.
